1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle hangers and more particularly pertains to a new bottle suspension device for suspending a bottle upside down to facilitate dispensing of all of the contents of the bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottle hangers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,580 describes a device for supporting a bottle in an inverted state from a pipe in a shower stall. Another type of bottle hanger is U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,360 having a harness for being positioned around a bottle so that the bottle is supported in an inverted state. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,125 has a label that is coupled to an intravenous bottle to identify the contents and allows the bottle to hung in an inverted state.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for the angle of the strap to be changed to accommodate different types of support structures.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing the second fastener member being formed into loop so that the second loop portion extends through the loop and allows the second fastener member to be slid around the second loop portion and change the angle of the strap portion.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bottle suspension device that is comprised of elastic material to accommodate bottles of varying sizes.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bottle suspension device that can be used in the kitchen for food dispensing items, while exercising to support a water bottle and in the shower for body cleansing products.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a belt member comprising a first loop portion and a second loop portion. The first loop portion is designed for being positioned around a neck of the bottle. The second loop portion is designed for extending around a body of the bottle. The belt member is designed for selectively engaging a support structure to suspend the bottle from the support structure.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.